bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Battle of Beauties: Bella Pelear vs Rukia Kuraihi
Meeting A small portal opened outside East Rukon. Out of it came a beautiful woman in white robes, carrying a dark staff with a topaz jewel. She surveyed the area and said, "So much has changed." She sat down underneath a tree and started to polish her staff. Suddenly, a black portal opened on the other side of the tree that the woman was sitting under. A loud thump couldbe heard, "Owie. I should've been more careful." said another voice, a female voice. The woman in white robes looked over and asked, "Are you alright?" The pink-haired girl looked up, "Um, yes, i'm okay. Thank you though." she replied, getting up. The woman in white robes smiled and said, "Well, that's good." She got up and asked, "What's your name?" The pink haired girl smiled, "My name's Bella Pelear, what's yours?" "I'm Rukia, Rukia Kuraihi," responded the woman. "Nice to meet you!" Bella chirped, holding her hand out. "So whacha doin here in Soul Society?" "I'm just here to relax," said Rukia. She shook Bella's hand and said, "What about you?" "Mmm, im here to meet my cru... I mean my friend!" she replied innocently, smiling. She looked around, "But, he ain't here right now." Rukia looked skeptically at Bella, "Your...what?" "Ah, nevermind... well, I do need someone to talk to... about... something." Bella nerviously responded. Rukia smiled and said, "Go ahead, I'm all ears." Discussion "Well, you see. I really like this guy... you could even say love..." she started, blushing and looking down. "But, he is alwasy busy and swamped with issues that he helps with... that he can't tell that I feel this way, and I don't know if he feels the same way." Bella continued. Rukia smiled and said, "I know what that is like. There's this guy I liked a long time ago, and he was a busy guy." "Really? Hmm..." she replied, "She has a wierd scent... similar to that guy who fought Kakashi Hikaru..." she thought to herself. She looked back down, and then back to Rukia, "So, tell me, who is this guy you like?" "He's actually my husband," responded Rukia. Bella's eyes widened, "Really? Who is he?" Rukia looked to the clear sky, "His name is Hikaru Kurosaki." Bella smiled, "Well, then it's fair to tell you mine's name. His name is Seireitou Kuchiki." she replied. Rukia looked over at Bella and said, "Seireitou? I remeber him when he was a little kid." She smirked and said, "He sure was a feisty little guy." Bella smiled, "Really? How so? Tell me what you know about him!" she chirped, wanting to know more about Seireitou that she didn't know. "Seireitou was a really cute kid. He never met me, but I always watched over him. He entered the Shinigami Academy at a young age. He sure was talented; he aced every class. He was seen as an asset to the Soul Society, so he graduated early. He had also mastered Bankai by then." She looked down. "Unfortunatly, he was kinda selfish back then. He killed the current 6th Division Captain of that time, and he became the new captain. Guess he got paid back for that when Aizen took him for his hollowfication experiments. Seireitou had to leave the Soul Society because of this." Bella frowned slightly, "Oh... I see..." she stated looking down, but then looked back up, blushing. "Wait! Why were you watching over him??" she asked, interested. Rukia smiled and said, "I was like a guardian angel to him. I wanted to make sure he lived long enough to defeat a certain person." "A certain person? Whom might that be?" she asked, confused. Rukia looked down, "Termino..." Bella stared down, eyes widened and shocked, "Tell me... is Sei destined or something? Tell me everything you know..." she asked. Rukia sighed and said, "After Termino was defeated by Unagi Kuchiki, bout 10,000 years or so back, Termino swore he would destroy Unagi's descendants. Seireitou is destined to destroy Termino." Bella smiled, "Then I'll help him to defeat Termino!" she declared. Rukia looked down and said, "It is something he has to do on his own." She then noticed a small hole on Bella's stomach. She then asked, "Are you an Arrancar?" Bella looked over to her and nodded, "Yes. The former Los Cinco Dios Tercera, Bella Pelear." she replied to Rukia. Rukia smiled, "That can't be right, you're too cute and innocent to be an Arrancar, even less chance of you being an Espada." Bella chuckled and blushed, "Thank you. But it's true. I was apart of the generation of Arrancar before Termino took control. Back when Los Cinco Dios were in charge of Hueco Mundo." Rukia smirked, "Well, you aren't lying. But really," Rukia scooted over to Bella, "You just look like too innocent of an Arrancar to look like a fighter. You remind me of myself when I was a bit younger." Bella smiled, "That means alot. But no offense, but I believe I'm stronger then you." she stated, continuing to smile. Rukia ruffled Bella's hair with her hand, "Wanna bet?" Proven Power Bella smiled, and backed up, "You challenging me?" Rukia picked up her staff, and stood in an battle stance, "If you're up to it." Bella grinned, "It'll be over in a flash!" she chirped. She then saw that Rukia disappeared from her vision. "You're right, Bella," said Rukia, "It will be over in a flash." Rukia slammed the top of her staff against Bella's back. However, Rukia meerly slammed a mass of spiritual energy left there in Bella's afterimage. Next minute, Bella was high in the sky, "Nice try! Also, you can call me Aly!" she called out. Rukia smirked, "I never expected for that to hit though, but," Her staff started to glow, "I'll make sure I don't hold back against such a powerful opponent." Rukia then held her staff horizantally in front of her. "Strike all who oppose you, Chiyuguntou!" Bella smiled, "Whoa. What a beautiful Zanpakuto." she gawked. She then dropped to the floor, on her feet. She stared up, and grinned. Rukia examined the sword in her hands. It was an elegant sword, a golden hilt, and 2 pure white blades, like snow. The first blade had an engraving that said, "To Protect and Love," and the other had an engraving that said, "To Attack and Cherish." The blades also emitted a powerful aura of spirit energy, but it was calm and pleasant. The brown grasses around Rukia instantly turned an emerald color, and flowers sprung up. Rukia bent down to pick one of the flowers and said, "My Zanpakutou gives life to all whom is it's radius. It also is a great healer, but strangely..." The sword began to emit a powerful aura, giving the impression of white flames sparking from the blades, "It excels in attack. Interesting, no?" Bella narrowed her eyes, smiling, "Interesting, yes." she replied. She then pointed her hand towards Rukia, and yelled out "Sanctus Orbis!". Suddenly, she gathered reiatsu into her hand, and threw it at Rukia, blinding her slightly. During this window of opertunity, Bella summoned more reiatsu to her other hand and fired a powerful Cero at the stunned Rukia, exploding upon impact. The land around Rukia was nothing but a crater now. Rukia's spirit energy had also disappeared. "Nice try." Bella looked behind to see Rukia, but with wings. Rukia smirked and said, "I won't be so easily defeated by a Cero blast, girl." She brung her sword down on Bella, leaving a gash on Bella's back. A Power Battle Bella smirked however, revealing that Rukia never made contact, but instead hit a glowing shield in the shape of a pentagon. "This move is called Animus Defensa, my defensive move." she declared as she faced Rukia headon. "Now, you shall see the power wielded by a Los Cinco Dios, Tercera." she stated, as she slowly drew her zanpakuto. Her body soon was surrounded by a powerful pink reiatsu. Rukia smiled eagerly, "Haven't had a good challenge in a long time." She twirled her blades and said, "Show me whatcha got, kiddo." Bella flashed away, and sliced at Rukia, clashing with her blade, and pushed her back. At the same time, slammed her blade once more at Rukia, and placed her hand over it. "Cicatriz Corazón". A large burst of pink energy overcame Rukia, exploding onto her. Rukia jumped back from the flash and said, "Pretty fireworks. Got the strength to back it up?" However, Bella was no where to be seen. Suddenly, without warning, Rukia's shoulder burst open, with blood flying out. Bella appeared behind Rukia, with blood on her blade. "That aenough for you? Or do you need to lose your arm for me to prove it. Stop wasting your time, and use Bankai." Rukia grabbed her arm and said, "I won't...yet." She put her arm back on her shoulder, and it instantly healed. "Your tough." Bella smirked. She aimed her blade down as a powerful aura gathered around her. She then disappeared, and reappeared, slashing downwards at Rukia, swinging a powerful reiatsu along with her sword-strike. Rukia blocked the attack, reversing the energy with her own. She then kicked Bella away and said, "I've lived through a lot. You'll have to give more than that to keep me down." Bella smirked, "I've noticed that all you've been doing is reflecting attacks. Seems like you have no offense." Rukia then sent a wave of white flame-like energy, hurtling toward Bella. Bella chuckled and sliced right threw it. "Well, then it looks like I was wrong, eh?" Rukia smirked, "That wasn't the end of the attack ♥." The disapated energy formed into a dragon, and it charged towards Bella. Bella smiled, and winked, "Love, Luporosa! ♥" she called out. Bella's Release Bella's zanpakutō glowed as pink clouds began to emanate from it. She called out the name of her zanpakutō as the glow intensified into a huge burst of pink spiritual energy that greatly effects the surrounding vicinity. In this form, all of her clothes are gone and the remains of her hollow mask on her neck seen in her sealed form disappear, now instead creating a collar around her waist. Around her shoulders, are pink wolf fur that covers all around her like a pelt, with extensions that cover her nipples, and a mini-skirt consisting of a pink wolf pelt. She now wears a pair of knee-long boots and elbow-long gloves. Her weapon now takes the form of a broad rapier or pata, which resembles an elongated wolf's fang. As the attack neared, she swatted it away like it was nothing but a fly to her. Rukia stared at Bella's transformation, then said, "If I was a guy, I'd probably be immobile by now." Bella smiled, "It seems to have that effect on alotta guys." she stated. "However, do not, even for a second believe that this form is just cuteness." she replied. Rukia smiled, "I never said that." An aura of white energy encircled Rukia. Her eyes began to glow a snowy color. She then said, "I can sense an enourmous amount of energy being exerted from this form. But..." Rukia held out her blades, "I have not yet begun to fight." Bella's expression went from happy to serious as she slashed her sword downwards, making it appear as if she had just cut Rukia into two. Bella smirked, "Looks like you're not in control anymore of this fight." She then noticed that Rukia had easily blocked the attack sent to her. Rukia struggled to keep Bella's blade back. She then said, "Your attacks pack a big punch, Aly." Bella grinned, "Not done yet." she stated, as she flipped elegantly through the air, her breasts swaying all over. She landed and quickly struck Rukia's back, leaving a jagged gash in the aftermath. Rukia gasped as the air left her. She looked over and said, "Certainly more than I expected..." The wounds on her back healed, but they left scars. Rukia sighed and thought, She's much strnger than I imagined. Should I hold back any longer? It could kill me if I keep fighting with this level of power... Bella yawned, "If you keep fighting at this level, this fight will be over soon." Rukia sighed, "Guess I have no choice." She removed the rings on her left arm, and a sparking energy was on her wrist. She then said, "You are aware of the release Soul Reapers use to unleash all their spirit energy, correct?" "Yeeeah, what about it?" asked Bella, making it seem like not that big of a deal. Rukia's eyes turned a gold color, and white energy began to encircle her. The energy she exerted then formed into a pillar that took up a 15 meter radius from where she was standing, then flowed right into her swords and her wings. She then said, "I have lived a long time Bella. I have seen many things, learned many powers, but this power I will now show you, will leave you breathless." She held out her staff and said, "Shinsei Gentei Kaijo..." A split second after Rukia uttered those words, a blinding flash was shone all over the Soul Society. The energy Rukia exerted created a violent storm around her. In the midst of the storm, Rukia's wings folded back into her body, but her sword exerted a strange aura. The storm around Rukia ceased, and the energy flowed into the sword, and into her. She then looked to Bella and said, "I have abandoned my defense, and now will only attack. I hope you can defend against me." Bella aimed her blade forward, ready for the upcoming onslaught between Soul Society's most beautiful women. The Bystander Near the battle field, a portal opened in a split-second, with a red haired man stepping out of it. "Hmm...They really need to clean this place up," said Hikaru as he surveyed the area. He then felt a familiar prescence near where he was. He looked over to see two women fighting. He sensed one was an Arrancar, and the other was someone he knew. Hikaru looked closer to see it was his former captain, and his wife, Rukia Kuraihi. He smirked and said, "Wonder where she's been?" He sat down, and viewed the battle form a distance. Attacks of the Priestess Rukia surged forward toward Bella, charging a deathly amount of energy into her sword-staff. She then brought down the blast on Bella, sending a scattering shower of spirit energy blasts on her. Bella struggled to dodge them, having about 2 of them hit their mark, but overall escaped unscathed. Bella stood her ground, smirking, "Is that all there is to your release?" she mused. Rukia smiled, but it was a smile that could send fear into most hearts. "No, that was only the beginning." The energy blasts Rukia shot at Bella, began to charge at her again. This time, all of them hit, creating a massive explosion, sending shockwaves all around the area. Rukia then looked down in the wreakage to see that blood was spattered on the ground, and a gasping figure was at the center of the blood. Bella struggled to get to her feet, but trembled and fell every time. "Dammit...." she thought as Seireitou's image came to her mind, as she gasped for air, she fell to the ground. She was covered in blood, as Rukia began to walk away, believing she was dead. Divine Right Suddenly, without warning, a large beam of white light surrounded Bella's body, with immense reiatsu, causing even Rukia and the bystander Hikaru to squat slightly. Hikaru looked into the light to see Bella's injuries were being healed, and a silver-haired figure was holding her. Rukia stared in shock at this. She then readied a battle stance, prepared for the worst. Out of the light stood the silver-haired man, carrying Bella in his arms. She gently opened them to see the man, and blushed like crazy. "Se...sei... Sei-kun?!" she stated, nerviously, but with a hint of extreme happiness in her tone. Rukia smirked as she saw who was the person holding Bella. "Nice to see you Seireitou-san." Seireitou looked over to the woman who adressed him. She had the scent of Hikaru all over her, "Whom might you be?" he asked. Rukia walked forward, heading toward where Seireitou and Bella were. "Forgive me, where are my manners? I am Rukia Kuraihi, wife to Hikaru Kurosaki." "And the former Captain of the 7th division," chimed Hikaru who appeared in a nearby tree. Seireitou stared suspecious of Hikaru's words, as he was once a Captain, and never remembered working alongside a female captain of the 7th division. "Hang on, Rukia was it? How do you know my name?" Rukia smirked, "I watched over you during your years at the Soul Reaper Academy." Seireitou's eyes were widened in surprise, "Wait... I had a friggin' stalker?!" he said, his eyes were comicly drawn circles. Rukia sighed, "I'm not a stalker. More like a Guardian Angel. But this was only at the Academy. I never invaded your home or anything like that." Seireitou chuckled, "So it was you this whole time. I could always sense something, but I never could pinpoint it." Hikaru smirked and said, "By the way Sei, we aren't from the more current list of Captains. I think Rukia here was a Captain 1000 or so years after Unagi died." Seireitou stared and thought about this, "Rukia... tell me. Why were you looking over me?" Rukia smiled and said, "I watched over you to see the development of your power. It's imperritive I do so before you face Termino." Seireitou smiled back, "And what is the good Former Captain's opinion?" Rukia smiled impishly and said, "You'd be beaten up and killed before you got to Termino." Seireitou frowned, and sighed comicly, "Probably. But then again." he stated looking over to Hikaru, and smiled, "I'm not alone here." Hikaru smirked, "Glad to be of help, but..." He scratched his head, "I'm not as strong as Termino either." "Obviously. I may not be stronger then you, Hikaru, but it's the same way around." he replied as he looked off the cliff into the horizen, "As long as there's a path... Nah, even if there is no path, we'll move forward. And together, we will destroy Termino and liberate Hueco Mundo." he thought, smiling at the prospect of it. Hikaru smirked and thought, He certainly has come a long way. Can't wait to see how he does against Termino.